


Dr. Cox x J.D: Scrubs

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two going at it in an appointment room?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Cox x J.D: Scrubs

I was shoved onto the appointment room door, with Dr. Cox glaring me down. Keep it cool J.D don't mess this up..

 

"Listen here newbie, I'm not here to impress you or Kelso." He growled leaning his head toward my neck. "Now get on your knees." He said pushing my head down. As I made my way down, I noticed the sound of a lock in back of me. 

 

"Locking the door? Are you afraid someone'll walk in?" I asked, he only let out a sigh that didn't sound pleased. "Okay... I'll just be quiet.." I mumbled softly to myself. I always chose the wrong time to say things.

 

But I guess that didn't matter for now, all that matters was that I could help relieve Dr. Cox of the burden in his pants, and hopefully if I was lucky he could help me with the one growing quickly in my pants.

 

And he did notice the erection growing in my pants, grinding the sole of the shoe against it. It hurt so good, I wanted him to go harder but figured he'd call me names if I even bothered to ask.

 

"You're not going to sit there and do nothing right? Get to it already." He growled making me snap back into reality. And with that, I gave him a quick nod and hurried unzipping the khaki slacks and unbuttoning them, only to let his dick spring out. 

 

A second went by as I slowly took the tip of his dick into my mouth and suckling on it ever so lightly. He made a frustrated groan and stared me down, maybe I wasn't good at this.. Well of course not he always tells me I'm not, and besides it's my third time doing this so I wouldn't get the hang of it that quick...

 

"Why're you stopping? Do I need to punish you?" The doctor mumbled moving his hand towards my face and flicking my ear, I flinched and slowly continued sucking on the tip before slowly sliding my mouth further down his shaft. "Good boy.." He laughed moving his hand to my hair and pulling lightly, but I wanted him to pull roughly, I liked it that way.

"Tell me, Dr. Newbie, you're not a virgin are you?" Dr. Cox asked. How am I supposed to answer that? He'll be disappointed if I say no, but he'll be glad if I say yes, maybe he'll even tease me. I pulled my mouth off and looked him into the eye.

 

"No.. I've only kissed and girl, and fondled breast before bu..."

 

"Shut up," He said placing a thumb into my mouth, I nodded and slowly closed my mouth, lightly sucking his thumb. He fiddled it around before removing it and placing his shaft back into my face. I instantly took him back into my mouth without a second though, slowly making my way as far as I could and stroking what I couldn't reach with my hand.

 

I hated the fact I couldn't get anything in return for doing him a favor, if have to please myself I guess. I slid my other hand down my pants as the other jerked off Doctor. As for the hand in my pants, I quickly began to jerk myself off, feeling relief at last. A sudden flick caught my attention. 

 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Dr. Cox growled, quickly I slid my hand out of my trousers, which followed with a string of precum, I swear though... This guy never let's me have fun... I bit down onto his shaft by mistake and pulled back hitting by head against the door. "Damn it Newbie... You're going to be punished now.." He growled quickly tugging my hair tightly. Yes.... "Hands and knees, on the patient bed." He said releasing my hair. 

 

I quickly scrambled to my feet and hurried onto the green bed and got on my hands and knees. "Tell me Doctor John, have you ever had a prostate exam?" Oh shit you've got to be kidding me.. I felt my pants drop to my knees, prostate exam? What a liar...! I turned my head and noticed Doctor. Cox pouring lubricant all over his two fingers, almost spilling onto the floor.

 

When he was was done, he looked up at me and crinkled his eyebrows. "Don't look at me," he said moving closer and flicking my ear. 

 

"Ow!" I shouted, I just wish he would stop flicking my damn ear. "Auh..!" I suddenly gasped, His finger had entered me by now. Swirling around, and thrusting. I bit onto my lip trying to stay calm, if someone overheard me I'd be in big trouble. I'm not sure if that mattered to Doctor Cox. He seemed to be enjoying every second of this not caring of the risk.

A second digit was inserted, and began to gauge my insides, fuck... It felt good, so fucking good. I let a moan escaped while he stretched his fingers, scissoring my insides. I quickly wrapped a hand over my mouth and swallowed hard. Damn it.. He must have a lot of experience with men.. Well no shit J.D! Think for once, I even forgot he was a doctor.

 

But still... Am I the only one he does this sort of stuff with? Don't say it.. "Doctor... Who else do you do this wi..with.." Damn it, my fucking mouth speaks for itself. A sudden burn reached my butt, I turned my head quickly and noticed a red hand print. "What're you doing?!" I almost choked. 

 

"You're not to ask questions or you'll be punished." He growled slapping my ass for a second time. I bucked forward in pleasure and waited for a third, which never came. I tilted my head again and felt his fingers wiggling around once again, I was partially disappointed for an odd reason. Maybe I wanted something else to replace the fingers, damn it J.D what the hell are you thinking... 

 

"Ah!" I suddenly moaned collapsing onto the patient bed, he hit something inside me. What was that? 

 

"I found it," he mumbled letting out a weak laugh. "How does it feel when I graze against your prostate? Hmm?"

"Again." I said biting onto my lip, and he did, trashing his fingers violently against my prostate. I began to suddenly babble like an idiot, with tears running down my face. 

 

"You seem troubled Doctor John," he whispered removing his fingers, I quickly nodded and bucked my hips backwards trying to give him an idea of what I wanted. And he happily took that offer, pressing his thing against my ass and rubbing up and down very quickly.

 

I felt the doctor nudge his member forward very slowly. I can't believe this is actually happening.

 

"Doctor Cox I..."

 

Beep beep beep beep. Fuck. My pager went off. I heard Doctor Cox sigh and turned my head to see him zip and unbutton his pants. 

 

I quickly got up, and bit onto my lip. How the hell was I supposed to deal with this problem in my pants? I looked at Doctor and furrowed my eyebrows. He let out a laugh and moved closer, placing his hand onto my shaft and slowly moving it up and down. I let out a soft sigh before spilling all over his hand. 

 

"Now get to your patient, don't forget to wash your hands doctor." Dr Cox said walking away towards a sink. I nodded and pulled my pants up then ran out the door. 

 

Talk about a good day, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
